k_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
Tenkei Iwafune
Tenkei Iwafune '''(磐舟天鶏, Iwafune Tenkei) is the Sixth and Grey King, and works alongside Nagare Hisui , the Fifth and Green King.K-Project Official Come Back Website He was previously known as '''Seigo Otori, the Grey King of the deceased Clan CATHEDRAL.K Return of Kings: Episode 8 Appearance Tenkei is a tall, lightly tanned man with chin-length, wavy, dark brown hair, with most of it brushed to the right side of his face aside from a strand that is only somewhat connected. He wears priest-like attire, including a long, black coat with grey trimming at the end of the sleeves that goes down to his feet, kept closed with not only several buttons, but a tie with a silver chain attached to it as well. He wears black shoes, and a black shawl with identical grey trimming and two clasps. Personality Iwafune is like the father of , but drinks frequently.K-Project Official Come Back Website Despite his age, Tenkei gives off the impression of being a somewhat improper, shrewd man, the type who laughs off being treated so informally by a younger Clansman of equal ranking. while he doesn't show any qualities of being particularly extraordinary, his high rank proves he's not incompetent, but doesn't act skillful in anything specific either, nor did he have any intention of taking things seriously.GoRA Official Twitter Despite his personality, the Kagutsu Crater affected him deeply, and thus he discarded his identity and role as a King. After losing CATHEDRAL to the Kagutsu Crater, Tenkei went into hiding and changed his name. Tenkei often refers to himself as a coward, and claims to not be bothered by any insults made toward regarding his decisions. Tenkei strongly separates himself from his past as Seigo Otori, and even refers to the latter as a separate, dead man. Tenkei greatly detests the Dresden Slate's existence, and feels Kings are just 'playthings' to it, and is highly cynical of any influence a King hopes to achieve. To him, having high expectations only leads to disappointment, so moderation is key to enjoying and living life. Formerly a pacifist, he now sees no issue engaging in combat. He often teases Sukuna Gojo for his young age, and has even set a role that Sukuna only has an hour of gameplay in the base each day. Although the full details are unclear, he considers himself "like a father" to Nagare. Surprisingly, he's fairly good with domestic tasks.GoRA Official Twitter History After the incidents of the Kagutsu Crater, Seigo Otori searched amongst the destruction for any survivors, and came across a young, nearly dead Nagare. Initially, Seigo believed Nagare to be dead, having a large piece of rock crushing and impaling his heart, however he soon discovered that Nagare's powers as a King triggered and saved his life. The Kagutsu Crater greatly affected Seigo, and he went into hiding, thought to be dead by everyone else. He later changed his name to Tenkei Iwafune. Plot Powers & Abilities Grey Aura: '''As the Grey King, Iwafune possesses the Grey Aura. His Aura is able create mist and fog, and is known as the 'ultimate defence.'.K Return of Kings: Episode 7 '''Skilled Gunman: Tenkei is incredibly skilled with a gun, and channels they Grey Aura into its bullets. This, combined with his fog, makes for a dangerous combination. Equipment Gun: Tenkei owns a silver-coloured gun with an ornate design on it. He's able to channel his Aura into it and shoot powerful bullets. References Navigation Category:Jungle Category:Male Category:Characters Category:King